


Lessons

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Gender Roles, Patriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anise learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**i.**

Anise learned how to cook early on, when Mama was sick one day. Papa told her that every girl had to learn to cook at some point, to be a good wife.

A good wife cooks and cleans and supports her family, Papa said, as he prepared the stew. Good wives get married to good families, Papa said, looking sad. At least, most of them do.

Anise listened as she cut the carrots. And she learned.

 

 **ii.**

Anise learned when to seem weak early on, when the Oracle Knight came. They said Mama and Papa could be jailed if they didn't pay off their debts. At the time, she was scared and clutched to her Mama's legs, begging them not to go.

The Knight choked. After a moment, he said there may be another choice. He would talk to his superiors and see what could be done.

Anise watched him fidget in place, no longer frightening at all. And she learned.

 

 **iii.**

Anise learned where status came from early on, when she first arrived at the Cathedral. Her along with all the other potential future guardians.

Some of the other girls talked about their homes, their mothers and especially their fathers. Their fathers and all their status, power and money. Their fathers that arranged for them to come, not because their family needed anything but because it would give them _opportunities_.

Anise noticed the girls that didn't say anything, looking as uncomfortable as she felt. And she learned.

 

 **iv.**

Anise learned which men to avoid early on, when she was first approached for marriage. The man seemed as old as Papa and he liked to put a hand on her shoulder whenever he saw her. She didn't like the way he always seemed hungry when he looked at her.

He would marry her, he said, if the Score allowed. His feelings were for her alone, he said.

Anise caught him in the halls once, saying the same thing to another girl only a year older than her. And she learned.

 

 **v.**

Anise learned what she wanted recently, when she met Ion. He smiled kindly to her and led her away from the others and she never felt so awkward. But he kept smiling and asked for her name, about her family, what she likes to do and did she play games?

"I'm glad I chose you, Anise." Ion said, the bright smile never fading. "We're going to be great friends."

Anise blinked but smiled back, trying to seem just as bright. "We'll be _best_ friends."

And she knew.


End file.
